


Lovely Beginnings

by DealingDearie



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealingDearie/pseuds/DealingDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa reflects upon her relationship with Jem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Beginnings

She liked to trace the faded rune marking his shoulder, liked to run her pale fingertips over the silvery scar there, remembering her life so long ago and all that the rune meant to both of them. She liked to watch him sleep, dark hair splayed about his head as his chest rose and fell steadily, certainly, reliably. It was a reassuring thing, to know that he was well and healthy.

She liked to card her fingers through his hair and remember how the moonlight touched it so gently when she first saw him. She liked to kiss him in the rain and beneath the sunshine, in the snow and in front of the dim glow of the television screen, savoring their moments together. She liked to make suggestive comments and see him blush. She liked to call his name after walking through the door and hear his footsteps somewhere in the apartment. She liked to fidget with the wedding ring on her finger and know that somewhere in the world there was a ring on his finger, as well.

She liked to say his full name when she was teasing him about something. She liked to learn the Mandarin murmured from his lips. She liked to interlace their fingers when they made love. She liked to try and catch snowflakes on her tongue while he playfully pulled her down to the ground, convincing her to make snow angels with him.

Yes, she liked to. Tessa  _loved_  to.

That was what love did to a person.

That was what love did to Tessa and Jem. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R! Feedback is always appreciated! All rights go to their respective owners! ;)


End file.
